


Byrnarik bay

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Когда Шерлоку не спится - он всегда вспоминает одну и ту же колыбельную.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	Byrnarik bay

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Питеру Биглю, кому же еще...
> 
> По сути, это - крайне вольное переложение эпизода из "Песни трактирщика" Питера Бигля. Песенка взята оттуда, перевод - мой.  
> Недофлафф.
> 
> Содержание фика не совпадает с хэдканоном автора :-D
> 
> На слово "колыбельная". С Лондонской литературной лавочки.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

> _\- I’ll be mother.  
>  \- And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell._

«Люди, которые всегда заняты». Если бы Шерлока попросили вкратце описать родителей, он бы сделал это именно так. Ему уже целых десять лет. Он все прекрасно понимает, и он уже совсем к этому привык. Это вряд ли когда-нибудь изменится. Что ж поделать. Но сейчас его все равно одолевает препаршивое ощущение одиночества: с тех пор, как Майкрофт уехал учиться, прошла неделя, и теперь он не появится дома до самого Рождества. Даже поговорить не с кем. Поделиться мыслями, рассказать, что у него случилось, спросить совета… Майкрофт всегда готов к общению. А родителям всегда некогда. У Шерлока даже мелькала шальная идея стянуть из школьного кабинета биологии череп и разговаривать с ним. Он был бы похож на Гамлета. Череп ему, конечно, ничего бы не ответил, но это в любом случае лучше, чем разговаривать со стеной в комнате. А друзей у него нет. Кто захочет с ним дружить? И уж тем более никто, кроме Майкрофта, его не поймет. В следующем году он и сам поедет учиться в какую-нибудь закрытую школу, но вряд ли от этого станет легче. Только хуже.

В их бывшей общей спальне тихо и пусто. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью – семейные фото. Шерлок желает им спокойной ночи вместо родителей, когда тех нет дома. «Спокойной ночи, мама!», «Спокойной, ночи, папа!», а теперь еще – «Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт!» Все же надо будет украсть череп. Завтра он придумает, как поудачнее это сделать. А теперь пора спать. Если бы еще хотелось… 

_Someone was going to take me there,  
Someone was going to take me to play all day  
On Byrnarik Bay bay bay…*_

Эта песенка всегда помогает, когда ему не спится. Шерлок считает, что ее пела ему мама, когда он был совсем маленький. Он не помнит точно, помнит только саму песню, да и то не целиком. Но кто же еще это мог быть, если не она? Шерлок чувствует себя намного лучше, спокойнее. На самом деле, он очень любит родителей. И родители его любят. Просто они часто бывают заняты. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Так нужно. И Майкрофту тоже нужно учиться. 

_On Byrnarik Bay bay bay…_

Шерлок засыпает, и ему снится бухта Бирнарик. Там очень красиво. Они с Майкрофтом бегают по пляжу, разбрызгивая вокруг тысячи соленых капель, в которых играет радуга. А мама смотрит на них и смеется.

***

Майкрофт садится на стул рядом с кроватью и задумчиво смотрит на брата. У него неестественно бледное лицо, темные круги под глазами и волосы налипли на вспотевший лоб. Кажется, спит… Майкрофт аккуратно убирает пряди со лба.

\- Отстань.

Не спит. Увы.

\- Что, так и будешь тут сидеть всю ночь? – Шерлок смотрит на брата с вызовом. И даже пытается вздернуть подбородок. Насколько это вообще можно сделать в лежачем положении.

\- Возможно.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в круглосуточном наблюдении. Тем более, твоем.

Шерлоку семнадцать. Остается уповать только на то, что к двадцати все это пройдет само собой. Но с ним никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

\- Вот только без него ты чуть было не умер.

\- Это была случайность. Этого не должно было произойти. Я правильно рассчитал дозу. Просто…

\- Я все же пока побуду здесь, Шерлок. А ты спи.

\- Что-то не спится, - он невесело усмехается.

\- Считай овец.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Перед внутренним взором всплывает несуществующая бухта Бирнарик и радуга в соленых брызгах.

_Someone was going to take me there…_

\- Майкрофт, - неожиданно решает он спросить брата, - тебе мама в детстве не пела про бухту Бирнарик?

\- Что?.. – губы Майкрофта сжимаются в тонкую ниточку. Кажется, он опять сердится, потому что Шерлок, по его мнению, глупо себя ведет. Но нет уж, раз он начал спрашивать…

\- Бухта Бирнарик. В которую кто-нибудь сможет меня взять, чтобы я мог там играть… Мама тебе не пела?

\- Нет. Не помню. Кажется, нет.

\- Ладно, черт с ним. Просто она всегда крутится у меня в голове, если я не могу уснуть. Я точно не помню, но, думаю, мне ее пела мама…

\- Конечно, пела. Кто же еще это мог быть, если не она?

\- Вот и я так же думаю. Чтобы я мог, мог, мог… - бормочет Шерлок себе под нос и, наконец, засыпает.

В детстве его тоже было трудно уложить спать. Шерлок был очень громким и очень привередливым младенцем. Если матери не было дома, няне не удавалось укачать его ни под каким видом. Существовал один-единственный способ. Семилетний Майкрофт садился рядом с кроваткой брата и пел ему колыбельную про бухту Бирнарик. Пока у него самого не начинали слипаться глаза. Но Шерлок засыпал раньше. Он всегда хорошо засыпал под эту песню.

_Someone was going to take me to play all day  
On Byrnarik Bay bay bay…_

**Author's Note:**

> _*Кто-нибудь сможет с собой меня взять  
>  В бухту Бирнарик с собой меня взять,  
> Чтобы я мог, мог, мог  
> Целый день там играть,  
> В бухте играть…_


End file.
